Zuo Mo
Zuo Mo/Cultivation Zuo Mo (左莫), also known as the Scalping Zombie, is a fictional character and the protagonist of the light novel World of Cultivation by Fang Xiang. He first appeared as a nondescript outer sect disciple of Wu Kong Sword Sect. Suffering from amnesia, the zombie faced male has no recollection of his life prior to being rescued by the sect leader two years ago. Since then, he has dedicated himself to the modest occupation of ling ''farming, always looking for opportunities to earn more ''jingshi. Pu Yao and Wei both live within his consciousness. History Zuo Mo had his mind erased and his face changed by someone. He was found by the Sect Leader of Wu Kong Sect and brought to live there. He spent his time planting ling grains. For two years he followed this lifestyle. Abilities Zuo Mo is one of the few people to cultivate shen power. He is able to channel this power into his xiuzhe, yao, and mo abilities, greatly improving their power. * Genius insight to formations: Zuo Mo is highly advanced in the design and mastery of spell formations, often using them to take actions far outside his normal ability range. * High mastery of little yao arts: Zuo Mo has been tutored to the extreme by Pu Yao on the basics of yao arts, and is now practically unrivalled at that level. He used this mastery to conquer the first prison in the Ten Finger Prison. * High mastery of mo matrixes: Zuo Mo is capable of reading, manipulating and engraving the mo matrixes on a mo's body. * Ten Crow Celestial Apparatus: 'Zuo Mo's ''mo physique is the third strongest among general level physiques - it evolved from the Great Day physique and has a focus on fire. ** '''Ten Crow Celestial Domain: Zuo Mo's mo physique is currently at the general level - the corresponding domain is considered the first among general level domains. ** Reversed Stellar Revolution: Despite this being an ability limited to star-type physiques, Zuo Mo is capable of using it. It usually presents itself as a bracelet of red stars around his wrist. Pets * Lil' Black * Lil' Fire * Lil' Pagoda * Silly Bird * Sunshine * Tenth Grade Subordinates Black Turtle Camp * Bu Si Dong * Da Ban * Lei Peng * Ma Fan * Nian Lu * Luo Wei Golden Crow Camp * Bao Yi * Ji Cheng Wei * Sun Bao * Wan Tian * Wei Cheng Bin * Yuan Jiang Great Buddha Temple * Yi Zheng Green Dragon Camp Grey Camp * Shi Dong * Xiao Wo * Ye Ling Guard Camp * A Wen * Shu Long Seal Xui Troop * Gong Liang Wei * Gu Ming Gong Sin Battalion * Bie Han * Bu Feng Tangzi Battalion * Tang Fei * Miao Jun Vermilion Bird Camp/Sky Peak Platoon * Bao De * Lei Peng * Liu Gui * Ma Fan * Nian Lu * Xie Shan * Zheng Zhong * Zong Ru Wu Kong Sword Sect * Chun Yu Cheng * Gongsun Cha * Li Ying Feng * Luo Li * Wei Sheng * Xiao Guo Allies Mist Tribe * Bing Yao * Bing Yue * Lan Shattered Stone Jie * Ceng Lian'er * Shou Ping * Yan'er Category:Characters and Groups